


Secret Santa

by LaughableLament



Series: Wincestmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (don't tell him i told you), 12 Days of Wincestmas, Brotherly Love, Christmas Presents, Dean is a giant sap, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 01, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: they hadn’t done one since Dean stole the beer can wreath





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thep0rnfairy (Jesibella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella/gifts).



Year Dean got Sam outta Stanford he wanted to Christmas so, so bad.

No, they hadn’t done one since Dean stole the beer can wreath and Sam’s glare for it coulda curdled milk.

No, Sam had no call to celebrate, girl in the ground and his whole apple-pie gone up, again.

No, they didn’t really have the money either. Dad fucked off with two outta three clean cards and it’d come New Year’s before a new batch.

 

No, Sam never bought it a second.

Movie night mango chips and not a licorice twist in sight.

Dean ‘accidentally’ pocketed ‘chick shampoo’ and straight-faced: ‘you like this nourishing shit, right, Rapunzel?’

Ludicrous, small-time haunting in one of those Trans-Siberian Orchestra cul-de-sacs.

 

Dean also swapped Sam’s three rattiest boxers for three new. ‘Underwear upkeep, Sammy. Mission fuckin critical.’

‘It’s Sam.’ Geekboy-shotgun, snug in a thermal he hadn’t needed in Cali but would for Wisconsin.

 

Sam snuck a January _Busty Asian Beauties_ in under the pie.

Dean drove north, riffed on snowflake hyperspace.


End file.
